


Acid Rain

by SpicySnowflake



Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Earth is Space Australia, Gen, Humans are space orcs, Phobias, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake
Summary: Zim wasn't afraid of anything. Then he discovered Earth...
Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948723
Kudos: 50





	Acid Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 18th fic for Whumptober ^^

Zim wasn’t afraid of anything. 

Fear was useless and for the weak, and Zim was anything but weak and useless. Zim was amazing! He was the best irken alive! Aside from his Tallsests, anyways.

Zim didn’t know the concept of fear, for fear was beneath him. He could confidently say that and no one could refute him. It was the truth. Even other irkens who despised his very being had to agree. The tiny soldier would face anything regardless of how dangerous it was. Never once has he ever cowered or ran away from something because he was too frightened. It was what made him able to do things other irkens wouldn’t dare to. It was what made him so amazing! 

Zim feared nothing. That was a fact. Then, he arrived on planet Earth. That disgusting ball of dirt that he was tasked to conquer. Not once has he ever faced so many things that could harm him all at once. He never even knew such a place existed! From the food to the weather and so many other things in between. 

Earth was filled with such primitive creatures. The hyoomans were all small minded and barely had the ability to think outside of themselves. They were disgusting, vile creatures. Even their very food source were filled with poison they called ‘preservatives’ and ‘seasoning’. 

Zim had figured that perhaps it was just due to their different biologies. Some creatures were designed to eat certain foods that other creatures could not. That was common knowledge. Thus, he experimented on humans. To his horror, none of the irken food he forced them to ingest had any adverse effects on them! Most of the hyoomans even seemed to enjoy the irken foods. The ones who didn’t just had a strange dislike to sweet foods, but that was nothing more than a preference of taste. There was only one hyooman who reacted in any negative sort of way and that was only because he was a defective with da-ya-bee-tees. 

That was the first time he ever felt scared in his life. Hyoomans were all so squishy and stupid, and yet…he had never in his life faced a living being who could survive through so many things.

The longer he spent on Earth, the more dangerous he discovered the planet to be. He would never admit to being afraid but, if only to himself, he had to accept that the whole planet made him wary. Staying on Earth had made him cautious in a way he never bothered to before. 

Then, he experienced rain for the first time. Hyoomans had no problem with it, and at the very most they found it to be an inconvenience. But to Zim, it was the most horrifying thing he had ever faced. Earth poured acid from the sky! And apparently, that wasn’t even all. The planet was filled with the acid they called water! 

Zim already knew that the very planet was filled with dangers. Finding out about rain however, was when he realized just how much. 

EARTH WAS A DEATH PLANET! 

And yet, hyoomans and so many other earthen creatures lived in it without so much as a second thought! Not once did the hyoomans even think of escaping, or living on a safer, less destructive planet. One that wasn’t designed to kill them! Worse than that, it was obvious that they weren’t just surviving; they were thriving! Living so comfortably in a place any other creature in the known universe would never choose to stay in. 

But Zim was an Invader. Zim didn’t fear anything. He wasn’t just going to abandon his mission because the planet he was tasked to invade was dangerous. 

Even if acid fell from the sky. 

He would be fine! He was Zim! Zim is amazing! He would never cower from something like that!

Try as he might though, Zim was frightened of the rain. No matter how much he tried to deny it. That was why one afternoon after skool, when the rain was falling heavily from the sky and thunder boomed so loudly he could practically feel it vibrating even with his antennae trapped under his wig and lightning flashed through the windows, Zim couldn’t stop his actions.

He couldn’t stop himself from shaking. He couldn’t stop himself from curling in a fetal position under a table and wrapping his arms around his head. He couldn’t stop himself from flinching every time he saw a flash of lightning, or heard the booming sound of thunder. 

Logically, Zim knew he would be fine. He had covered himself in paste; the rain wouldn’t hurt him. He also knew that his actions were useless. But he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t control his body, or his reactions. His chest still pounded, and his spooch still twisted in dread. 

Zim was afraid.


End file.
